


Hierophilia, cover

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest!Douglas and needy!naughty!Martin Crieff</p>
<p>Cover for Hierophilia by Tiwtin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierophilia, cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiwtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiwtin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hierophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439928) by [Tiwtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiwtin/pseuds/Tiwtin). 



****


End file.
